The purpose of this project is to better define the incidence, anatomical correlates, pathophysiology, natural history, or response to treatment of hormonal, visual and neuropsychologic dysfunction(s) in patients with tumors, head trauma or other pathology involving the pituiary and hypothalamus. In each patient, a battery of anterior pituitary, posterior pituitary, visual, neuropsychologic and MRI tests will be given before and at 6-24 month intervals after surgical, radiologic or medical therapy. The type of therapy will be chosen by the physician to whom the patient was referred. The results of the functional tests will be analyzed in conjunction with the other variables to determine 1) the incidence and types of dysfunction present; 2) their correlation if any with the location of the lesion on MRI; 3) their relationship to subsequent clinical disturbances of hormonal, visual or neuropsychologic function; and 4) their change over time following different kinds of treatment. We anticipate that the information outlined will improve the management of patients with various types of pituitary hypothalamic disease, and may also be of fundamental value in determining the location and/or functional organization of the neuronal systems that regulate these vital activities.